Remembering
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia shows up to the 16 to pack her desk and takes a trip down memory lane.


Olivia walked into the bull pen and sat the box she was carrying down on her desk. What use to be her desk. Today she walked into the 1-6 for the last time as a detective for the Special Victims Unit. As a NYPD officer for that matter. After working for over thirty years as one of New York's finest she had decided it was time to retire. It was not a decision that was made lightly but one that needed to be done with all the changes that had occurred and everything that had happened.

She looked around at what had became their bull pen a good five years earlier. Their old one had been condemned and eventually torn down by the city. Granted this precinct had more technology than the old one but it didn't hold as many memories as the old one did. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift back to the old precinct. If only she could have had a camcorder for some of the times there.

The time that Odafin Tutuola had explained what the down low was and the look everyone had given him. His remark of don't look at me I just know things had everyone laughing. Or the numerous fights her and Elliot had had with the blonde hair blue eye bombshell, ADA Alex Cabot, over warrants. She remember a time that she prayed for those moments to return when Alex was "killed" by a drug lord who she was prosecuting. How she begged Alex to stay with her as her blood seeped through her fingers. The years she spent in witness protection program had been hell on Olivia.

After Alex they had gone through so many ADA's that they had lost count. Some more memorable than others. There was Casey Novak who had gotten censured for trying to help one of them with an old case. Greylek who transferred in the middle of a case bringing Alex back to them for a few months. When Alex left again this time for Africa she was replaced by Sonya Paxton. Her career was short lived with SVU when she showed up to court drunk. Later after she had cleaned herself up she died in Olivia's arms. Hardwick, Cutter, and West were just a few other ADA's they had gone through but none really leaving a lasting mark on Olivia.

Olivia mentally shook herself and wiped the lone tear that had escaped as she glanced at the desk that once belonged to her long time partner and best friend Elliot Stabler. Some of the things they had gotten into together should have had them both fired or killed years ago. She laughed to herself when she remembered the time Stabler had been undercover and she had posed as a prostitute when the marks had come to the door. No doubt there was an outstanding amount of trust for her to strip to her black lacy bra and panties in front of him.

Then there was the day that she was taking Kathy to her doctor's appointment and their car was hit by a drunk driver. The impact and stress sent Kathy into early labor. Despite the difference and the unfounded accusations made by Kathy throughout the years Olivia stayed by her side and helped her deliver Elliot Stabler Jr. That act alone had brought them even closer than they ever were and clamed the many fears that Kathy had had.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the fateful day that had sent Elliot over the edge. A rape victims daughter had came into the precinct to seek revenge for the man who had not only raped her mother but had her killed. There were times she could still feel Sister Peg in her arms slipping away and the look on Elliot's face when he realized he had killed the child. That had been too much for him. He had turned in his papers and took his retirement. One that was more than well deserved but hurt her the most on how he went about it.

Olivia glanced behind her at Fin and Munch's desk. How those two had remained partners for so long was a mystery. Munch a conspiracy theorist and Fin an everyday man who survived the hood and made something of himself. Somehow throughout the years they had hit a stride that worked for them and kept them in tune with each other much like her and Stabler had.

Slowly she turned and faced what was the captains office. Since she had started at SVU Cragen had became the father she never had. Giving her fatherly advice and a shoulder to cry on when she had a failed relationship. After hours there had been times that he had asked who needed to disappear and never be seen again when he caught her crying in the crib. How hard they had worked to clear his name when he was framed for murder. He ahd woken up with a dead prostitute in his bead. One PP had been out for his rank and badge. After working around the clock for almost a week they were able to clear him. The accusations had taken its toll on him. He couldn't handle the looks he received as he walked down the hallway and had put in his papers. Not long after he retired he had finally sold the house that he had with his wife and moved to Florida. He was more than enjoying retirement and after decades of mourning the loss of his wife he finally found himself a new love. Olivia was thankful because she had worried about him moving so far away from everything he ever knew. Even though her and the guys made it a point to visit at least once a year. He always came up for Christmas and New Years Eve no matter what.

Slowly she began to put each item in the box she had brought. There were numerous pictures of her and the guys. Some of just her and Elliot others with either Munch or Fin. Her favorite picture was that of her and Eli. The year he had given her a home made award that said best aunt ever. The love pouring from her was more than evident in her face as she held him and he held the award up to be seen. There were little figurines that she carefully wrapped and placed in the box. The last item she placed in the box and on top of everything was her reason for going to SVU. The file of rape case # 6701568 of one Serena Benson, her mother.

"You ok?" A honey voiced asked from behind her startling her causing her to spin a reach for a weapon she no longer carried.

"I will be." Olivia said as she smiled through her tears. "I thought you were going to wait in the car?"

"I knew how hard this would be for you. I thought I would give you a few minutes and then come up here to lend a helping hand."

"My entire life has revolved around this room. What I did? When I did it? What am I going to do with myself now?"

"We are going to travel the world, visit our children more often, everything we always promised ourselves we would do when you retired." Alex whispered as she pulled her wife to her and held her close. She knew retiring would be so hard on Olivia. Even though they had been married for close to twenty years SVU had always been a huge part of Olivia. After a few minutes Alex looked into the brown eyes that had stolen her heart and looked right into her soul the first time she looked into them. The very eyes that she thanked god for daily.

"You ready?" Alex whispered as she gently laid a kiss on Olivia's cheek.

"As ready as I will ever be." Olivia answered as she lifted the box and followed Alex out of the bull pen.

"Thank you for everything." Olivia whispered to no one in particular before the elevator doors shut.


End file.
